cwacharacterhousefandomcom-20200214-history
The Clan Lodges of Prosstang, Skirata and Ordo
Built by families of three Mandalorian clans, the Prosstangs, Skiratas, and Ordos, the ''Kara'abesh'la Neralyc'geroya'aim ''(literally, Eastern Star Home of Hunting in the Grain), Hunting Lodges of the Grains, or Hunting Grains, was located in the large sweeping pastures of Concord Dawn. The Lodges provided a place for family and friends to rest, relax and share in contests and meals of various kinds. Background Among the most famous clans in the Mandalorian system, the Ordos, Skiratas and Prosstangs had many interconnections. Over a period of more than six hundred years, members of these families who had intermarried took to celebrating these ties with many hunts on Concord Dawn. Aside from the joy of hunting that most Mandalorians and their Concordian relatives shared, the practical matter of protecting agricultural crops was a key factor for periodic hunts. Several hundred members of these clans, and associated families were known to come together for hunts and related celebrations. Construction and Layout From the north approach to the clearing on which the site was located, the Skirata Lodge was nearest to the immediate right. Only slightly ahead and to the left, adjacent to the Skirata Lodge, was the Ordo Lodge. To the far side of the clearing was the Prosstang Lodge. Relatively centrally located was the darasuum dinui (eternal gift), a large dome fire pit with enormous, rail-mounted brackets with solar powered motor to turn a colossal rotisserie spike for large game. Ordo Lodge Thought to have been initially constructed somewhere around 700 BBY, the Ordo Lodge, by customary deference to the Clan Ordo, was always the tallest of the three lodges. The Ordo were known to be proficient in organizing a large number of member families to participate in the annual hunting festivities. The members of the Clan Ordo typically took top honors in contests of physical strength and hand-to-hand combat. Skirata Lodge The Clan Skirata, known for being the most rustically-inclined of the three clans, have been long-praised for their animal husbandry skills. Skirata Lodge features stalls for animal mounts and roba. As 'Beastmasters of the Hunt', certain members of the Clan Skirata native to Concord Dawn delighted in teasing their cousins of other clans in riding competitions that punctuated annual month-long hunts. In the hunts themselves, the Skirata were patient trainers of willing riders of beast mounts, regardless of clan affiliation. Prosstang Lodge The Clan Prosstang produced many wealthy industrialists in its time, with fewer notable warriors than the Ordo and Skirata clans until the period preceding the rise of the Galactic Empire. The Prosstang Lodge was designed by and for a lifestyle that centered on entertainment, luxury and pleasure. That being said, most parties at the Hunting Grains ended at the Prosstang Lodge. It has been said mostly in jest, that while beasts sire at the Skirata Lodge, all others sire at the Prosstang Lodge - and usually during the three day celebration that marks the closing of the annual hunt. Category:Clan Prosstang Category:Clan Ordo Category:Clan Skirata